The present invention relates to the art of multimedia systems and, more particularly, to a multimedia system having an adaptive multimedia controller that adjusts media streams based on client events.
Currently, many individuals stream multimedia data through an Internet connection to a multimedia system. The Internet connection may be established through a variety of providers including cable, satellite, and mobile device providers. The multimedia system may include a display, an audio device, and the like. For example, the multimedia device may be embodied in a smartphone, a computer monitor, a tablet, a laptop computer, or a television. The multimedia data is typically provided in one or more streams including a video stream and an audio stream. Often times, only one stream may be desired. For example, a user may want to perceive only an audio portion of a media stream, or only a video portion of a media stream. Thus, there may not be a need to stream all data associated with a particular media stream.